jamlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
JamLegend
JamLegend is completely free online music game that is published by Foobrew and created by Andrew Lee, Arjun Lall, and Ryan Wilson with the. The mainframe of the game is programmed with Java and Flex and the front end pages are displayed in flash. JamLegend became a private-beta on Auguest 26, 2008 which required an invitation to join but went to an open-public beta on December 4, 2008. The game is currently available on almost any computer. Whether it's Windows, Macintosh or Linux, you must have a working internet connection to access the site and it's features. Either way, you must have the Adobe Flash Player Plug-in Installed in order to rock out to your full extent. Gameplay The main game play is based off two of the most popular games on the PlayStation, Wii and the Xbox which are Guitar Hero Tm and RockbandTm. Many of the aspects are similar to JamLegend but it is a totally different game overall. It is recommended that you sit use the your keyboard to play the game however, you can also tilt the keyboard and play as if you were using a real guitar. Using a Guitar Hero Tm or a RockbandTm will also work if you have one. Read the Tutorial: Using a guitar to play JamLegend . You may press the default keys provided while playing or you may change the settings in the options menu. Notes, are placed horizontally across the screen while scrolling down the screen a vertical Track; others like to call it an extended guitar neck. The notes on the track are placed according to the rhythm of the song and must be hit correctly in order to increase your multiplier and score. Hitting notes in a row, one after the other without incorrectly hitting the note is called a streak. The Jam Meter is shaped like a half moon and is located at the bottom left hand corner of the track. It is a half of a circle and has three divisions: red, green and yellow. When starting the song, it's state is yellow, the meter can either tilt right towards to green or left towards red, depending on the notes hit or missed. When the meter is in the red zone, the track will flash red: meaning that you will fail the song if you do not continue to hit the correct notes correctly. Songs There are a total of 102 Songs and 50 Artists as of March 29, 2009. You can view all the full list of songs at the Song List. Depending on the difficulty selected there can be more or less notes along the track to play and new notes may be introduced thus being more difficult and creating a greater challenge to the players. There are two main modes of which you can play a song, either in Beatjam mode: Taping only the notes without strumming; this is the very first difficulty called beginner. or in Guitarjam mode: The second difficulty called normal in which you Tap and strum the notes at the same time. Within the two modes, there are four sub difficulty levels. Normal is the first and only handles the first three notes of which can be pressed: yellow, purple and green; the second called skilled, introduces and handles a new note: red; the third, introduces and handles another but the final note: blue. The very last, called Legendary includes all of the notes but does not introduce any new notes. External Links Category:JamLegend Category:General